What is my role?
by micky21
Summary: Jack has been on his lake thinking life over when fighting Pitch saving Jamie and the other children but most of all he thinks of how this changed him. I saw this Video on YouTube and i couldn't say no when this fit the story [but you tell me what you think OK?]


_**What is my role? What is my center?**_

_**My name is Jack Frost**_

_**I don't really exist…**_

_**But I deserve it!**_

_**For what I did…**_

_I knew I never really fit in the world, why would I? When the Moon said nothing no one saw me or spoke to me not even the Legends; I was walked though, seeming lost for three hundred years, no memories, on friends. So I made a place for myself with no one to share it with and it can get lonely after playing with kids all day then they have to go inside. _

_**I couldn't save her!**_

_If anything I wish I could say goodbye to my sister; if I had not died or fell in the deaths of the cold dark icy water, the look on her face fear and horror, tears of sadness most likely fell when she shouted my name. Or my family who lost their only son to save his sister; oh how I wish I could speak with her, comfort her when she lost her brother._

_**I didn't listen to them!**_

_I didn't ask to be a Guardian they just through it at me, expecting me to jump for joy to help save the world or the children in it {ok I love hanging with children they so much fun} but this was not my thing it was their thing. I was all fun and games, snowballs and snowball fights not a Guardian! Bunny may insult me, tell me how I act or what I do wrong but who are they to judge when they ignored me for three hundred years. Oh no THAT'S NOT FOR ME! Ok North and his elf's, toys and yetis are weird but in a cool way, Tooth and her mini fairies [well lets just say I learnt I have a fan club over my 'freshly fallen teeth' as Tooth put it] Sandy well he and I go way back and I play with his sand when I'm lonely and while he is in the area. _

_**I didn't go!**_

_**I was late!**_

_It was my fault leaving to take Sophie home only to fall for Pitch's trap set just for me to keep me from helping the others protect the eggs for Easter and the look Bunny had when I arrived showed more then enough to know this was all my fault and I fell for it… I ruined Easter yet again only this time it was not just a town; no it was the world and Bunny he lost the one thing I want most to be believed in and now a kid did what they normally would have done to me…walk right through me making me fell hollow, empty and sad all in one whoop._

_**I betrayed them…**_

_No need to know when you find out the one person to help you is the person to fall for Pitch's trap lairing me in to his lair and Man was it creepy but at the same time a relief to find Tooth's mini fairies with one problem they can't fly away or to see all the canisters of teeth in mountains of gold with children's faces on each one [Tooth said one was mine before I became Jack Frost] so here I am staring at Bunny, Tooth, Old North but Sandy was killed so he could not see this happening and apart of me still believes I was not strong or fast enough to get to him. they looked at me ashamed even North I saw it yes, he looked at me thinking maybe he put to much faith in me so I ran through his wooden baby doll of him on the ground flying to the Antarctic were I could handle the cold and my stupidity._

_**I succumbed to darkness**_

_**And went to him…**_

_If one thing I learnt over the years is being alone is better then trying to help people who would use you, toy with your mind, think they can change who you are by pretending they cared or acted like they did…Pitch came to me and annoyed me, telling me he knew what it was like to be me or to long for family and love but being angry brings worst things thing good. We fought like hell Ice VS Darkness and making an Ice sculpture out of bother then hold Baby Tooth for my Staff so I wouldn't help the Guardians anymore not like it matters they don't want me anymore._

_**I wasn't fast enough**_

_**I couldn't save him…**_

_Sandy was shoot with dark sand and I shot up like a rocket to save him but I was not fast enough…if it missed and hit me it would not make too much of a problem cause one I'm a spirit and two it would only hurt me not kill me like Sandy...he was the only one who sat with me when I was sad and gave me sweet dreams or let me play with them creating dolphins watch them swim like in a water park thing [I can't go cause it is warm there but I still managed to see the creatures only God could create] but now he was gone my friend disappeared because of me wanting to fight bad guys and lost one of them. North means well and says it's not my fault I saved them when they thought even they might die. Remember when I said my anger makes things worst well Pitch army that was killing Sandy Froze due to my anger!_

_**I was just thinking of myself**_

_**I deserved this!**_

**I remember what they said who wouldn't?!**

"_You don't want me"___**I told them**_** what I knew Bunny would hear but the other still had this Hope for me. **__"I'm not a Guardian."_

**Then bunny has to say those hurtful words and he knew it…**

"_But none of them believe in you, do they?"_

**Yes he knew and it hurt I almost cried but I hide it like I always do, like think about it who wants a Winter spirit as a Guardian [I knew long age winter was what humans hated before I came along because it called the death card on them but when I came the Winter was wonder land fun and that was me.]**

"_What is your center, Jack Frost?"_

"_My center?"_

**If anything I wish I knew what my Center was or I could have answered North's question, but to be truthful I was a lose for words and I have asked myself and the Moon many times what was I meant for? Or what is it I was meant to do? My answer never came it was always silence with MIM sometimes I wondered if he did it on purpose but now I'm not so sure; I mean what was my center?**

"_Kids like what I do."_

"_You're invisible mate, it's like you don't even exist"_

**He had to say it didn't; there is a reason why Bunny says stuff like that in my face is cause he doesn't like or have faith in me and on my part hurt runs deep putting up with other season or holiday spirits was why I gave no interest in the Guardians after all most hated winter other think I'm childish and maybe I am but I still feel pain in my soul.**

"_He can see us?'_

"_Most of us."_

**I won't lie Jamie was a funny kid always believing in things which most probably got him funny looks from his as did his friend but he still was a cool kid I can tell. He was reading a book on thing that are out there like Big Foot or Aliens even the Guardians but they were known in other names in fairy tail books, but when he only saw North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth it was sad when bunny made it clear I was unseen to him or any other kid.**

"_Look how fast they going out!"_

**I must admit I was now understanding what Pitch meant when a child stops believing a Guardian loses it's power to protect the children and to my thought were how could Pitch do this so fast and why was he out to hurt not only the Guardians but the children too. Then I remember it was Easter and Bunny was on it too, but that is when things got worst from the lights to Easter.**

"_We should never have trusted you!"_

**When I meant I ruined Easter I wasn't lying and Bunny almost socked me in the face [just for those who don't understand 'socked in the face' means 'hit or punch in the face;] so yeah that is how Pitch got us by picking us off one by one first Tooth then Sandy then Bunny now Me it would not belong before North lost too but again what he said hurt but it was not the first time I heard this; I mean before this happened spirits would say the same but on different things.**

"_How did you end up like this?" "Unseen? Unable to reach out to anyone?"_

"_STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

"_You don't know what I am!"_

**Boy, Pitch had the idea in his head that he knew me and apart of me I hide so well was show in front of him and scared me to know he for my one secret not even Bunny knew was laughed in my face so I did what I always do act like he never got to me and to tell you the truth I was not doing such a great job of what I meant look like as a person who always takes thing less seriously oh and not to mention he KILLED Sandy!**

"_Jack Frost?"_

"_He said…you said"_

"_But that's me, can you see me?"_

"_He sees me…"_

"_Are you real?"_

"_Yeah, that was me"_

**I knew the first time I saw Jamie he was different and look at this, I was here to keep the last light or kid from believing by making him believe in Bunny and in the end he saw me. Like for the first time ever someone sees me and is not scared but laughing just like me with joy knowing I'm just here, plus their is the fact I was on the verge of tears but not of sadness no, no it was because someone believed in ME!**

**The Bennets were a strange bunch I liked Sophie and Jamie as my first Believer made love them even more.**

"_But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy?"_

"_REAL, REAL, REAL…every one of us is REAL"_

"_It is you; I knew it wasn't a dream!"_

"_Jack he sees you…"_

"_It's Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth fairy"_

"_They exist" –"they are real"_

**I could not ask for more not only did the Guardians come to help Jamie and Bunny was now I tiny Bunny like we all imagine him as; not Jamie's friends saw us, believed in us, sure it was not enough kids to defeat Pitch and his Nightmare army but we were not in great shape to save these kids to my amazement the Bennet show something more then belief it was faith…**

"_We will protect you"_

"_Do you stop believing in the Moon…?"_

_**MY NAME IS Jack Frost**_

_**And I'm a Guardian…**_

"_**I saved her… I saved them…**_

_**So if anything this was my story my role in how I saw things and I found my Center it is FUN; how about that the thing I told them I was just Snowballs and Fun times is my center funny how life works huh? So like I was saying not everything is fun to other but to me well that is just it, that is me, I'm fun.**_

**{We can spend our lives letting the world tell us who we are}**

**[Heroes or Victims]**

**Letting history tell us, how good or bad we are **

**Letting our past decide our future**

**Or we can decide for ourselves**

_**{And maybe it's out Jobs to invent something better}**_

_Fin…_


End file.
